Return to Kellerman's
by seuss fan
Summary: Johnny has brought his daughter, Rhonda "Angel" Castle to work alongside him at Kellerman's for the first time. However, Rhonda spends her days doing more than just cleaning pools. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Kellerman's

Written By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own this movie or any of its characters. Please do not sue me. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze. May his memory live on forever.)

Rhonda sat in her father's car, staring out the window. She really didn't want to work at the resort this summer but her father thought they needed some time alone together.

"Want me to turn the radio on?"

"No, Dad."

"Cheer up, Angel. One summer at this place will change your life forever."

"I know, Dad. I know."

Rhonda normally worked at her grandfather's office as a receptionist but this summer she would be in charge of pool maintenance. Every teenager's dream.

"I'm doing this for Dad." she kept repeating to herself, "He needs me now more than ever."

"There it is! Kellerman's Mountain House…ain't it beautiful Angel?"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome Dad."

"You wait here while I settle up."

"Whatever you say Dad."

"Hello Neil."

"Johnny Castle, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"It's only been a year, Neil."

"I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. We're getting through it."

"I see you brought your daughter with you."

"Yeah. I didn't think it'd be right to leave her with her grandparents, considering everything that's happened."

"Smart thinking."

"So, what cabin are you sticking us in?"

"You are in cabin S48."

"Alright, thanks Neil."

"Anytime, Johnny. See you at the staff meeting."  
"Later Neil. Okay, Angel. Ready to see your home for the next four weeks?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"C'mon Angel." Johnny said to his daughter as he drove towards the staff quarters.

Rhonda stepped out of the car and stood in front of the dilapidated cabin.

"I know it's not glamorous but at least it's a place to sleep."

"Whatever. Need help with the bags?"

"Thanks, Angel. After I'm done at the staff meeting how about I give you a tour of the place?"

"Thanks Dad but I think I can handle a tour by myself."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye Dad."

And with a kiss on the cheek both parties went their separate ways.

"Lookin for something?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a little lost."

A tall, dark-haired man in jeans and a gray short-sleeved shirt appeared next to Rhonda.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just wandering around."

"Ah. I see. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Tom."

"I'm …uh …Angel."

"Angel, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So, Angel you staying here for the summer?"

"Working; pool duty."

"Ugh, good luck with that."

"What'd you do?"

" I'm part of the entertainment staff."

"Lucky you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yep, later Tom."

"Later, Angel."

"Boy is he gorgeous." Rhonda thought to herself as she watched Tom walk away, "If only I was a little bit older. Oh well. Better go find Dad."

At dinner Rhonda couldn't help but notice how popular her father was. She knew people looked up to her father but seeing it in person emphasized her father's impact. Over the years people had stopped by the house to visit with her parents; talk, dance, and reminisce about summers gone by. According to what she had heard her parents revolutionized the dancing at Kellerman's. Before her parents got together every move on the Kellerman's dance floor was rated PG. But now dancers had more freedom to express themselves. This fact wasn't hard to believe. Rhonda's father was the most persistent man she had ever met. When she was seven years old she asked him to give her dancing lessons. Although the ordeal involved quite a bit of screaming Rhonda would not have become the amazing dancer that she was if her father had not worked her so hard.

"So, this must be Angel."

"Yes, Stan. This is my little girl."

"Nice to meet you young lady."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"I'm telling you Johnny she looks just like Ba…"

"Shh."

"Um, well you know. I'll see you later Johnny."

"Bye Stan. C'mon Angel let's go over to the ballroom."  
"But Dad I'm not done."

"I said, 'Let's go.'"

"Yes, Dad."

At 1:00 A.M. Johnny and Rhonda returned to their cabin.

"Dad, why wouldn't you talk about Mom at dinner?"  
"What, sweetheart?"

"When you were talking to Stan at dinner. He was about to say that I looked like Mom but you pushed him away."

"I thought bringing her up would upset you."

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I can handle talking about my mother."

"Well, then you're a lot better than I am."

"Dad…"

"I'm tired. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow. Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Dad."

The next morning, Rhonda began her pool duty. Although the job was disgusting, Rhonda endured.

"I'm doing this for Dad." she kept repeating to herself, "doing this for Dad."

Later that day Rhonda stopped by the dance studio to meet her Dad for lunch.

"Hello, Angel." a familiar voice called as she walked through the door.

" Nice to see you again, Tom."

"How do you two know each other?" Johnny asked.

"We bumped into each other yesterday."

"I see."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Sorry, Angel but Tom has a 12:15 dance lesson. Right, Tom?"

"Um, yea, Johnny. I'll see you two around."

"Why did you shoo him off like that?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind, let's just eat."

Later that night Rhonda decided to deviate from her Dad's schedule.

"Why aren't you dressed?" her father asked.

"I saved some food from lunch. I'm just gonna stay here."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I'll see you when you get back."

"Ok, Angel. Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you, too Dad."

Once Johnny had left the room Rhonda knew it was time to make her escape.

"Now, it's time to really check this place out." she mumbled as she finished arranging the pillows under her sheet.

Rhonda had always heard her parents and their friends talking about the crazy staff parties they used to throw. She had originally planned on investigating this matter just before she had to leave but with the way her father had acted around Tom she needed to know the truth. Rhonda didn't have to look far. Just a few cabins down from her loud music was blasting out into the night.

"Jackpot."

Rhonda slowly pushed open the cabin door to reveal the entire entertainment staff moving together as one.

"Hey, Angel!" Tom called from behind her.

"Hey."

"What are you doing her? This party's for the entertainers only."

"Sorry, didn't know."

"I'm just kidding. Come on in."

"Wow…there are a lot of great dancers here."

"Would you like to join them?"

"Nah, I'm not that good."

"Angel, this isn't a competition and besides with a dad like Johnny Castle I'm sure you know a few moves."

"Well, I guess I could try."

"C'mon Angel."

As Tom and Rhonda began to dance the other dancers slowly began to leave the floor.

"Why are they clearing a space for us?" Rhonda asked as her Tom pulled her closer.

"I guess they're just impressed."

"Hey, who turned off the tunes?"

"Angel Castle, get out of this cabin right now!" Johnny shouted, thoroughly embarrassing his daughter.

"I gotta go."

"Um, bye…" Tom said bewildered as he watched disappear into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Kellerman's

Written By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own this movie or any of its characters. Please do not sue me. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze. May his memory live on forever.)

Chapter 2: Be my little baby…

For the next week Rhonda obeyed her father's wishes. She stayed away from the entertainment staff, especially Tom. Rhonda wanted to spend time with him but when she saw the look in her father's eyes at the party she realized that staying away from Tom would keep ten years on her life. To remove any temptation to wander around the resort Rhonda dived heavily into work. When she was done cleaning the pool she had been assigned to she moved straight on to the next one.

"That girl of yours is one hard worker, Johnny," said Hank, a member of the kitchen staff.

"I know. I'm very proud of her." Johnny replied as he watched his daughter stumble into the dining room after a long day out in the hot sun.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Angel. How did work go today?"

"Ok, I guess. How are lessons going?"

"Pretty good. Not such a big hit with the young kids though. You gotta show me some those hip new moves you kids do."

"I'll try to set aside some time."

"Ready to order?" asked Hank as he approached the Castle's table.

"Yep, just getting the usual."

"I'll have the same."

"Be right back."

"Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, Dad. I think I am."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Johnny was convinced that the smile that crawled across his daughter's face was influenced by her time spent at Kellerman's but little did he know that Tom was slowly approaching their table.

"Hi, Angel."

"Hi, Tom."

Johnny turned around to see the newest member of the dance staff standing behind his chair. Tom was an amazing dancer with great potential. Johnny even considered giving his position as head of the dance department over to Tom when he retired. In short, Johnny thought Tom was a great guy but not while he was around Angel. Angel was young, impressionable, and just starting to grow into her looks. A girl like that could easily be taken advantage of. It wasn't that Johnny didn't trust his daughter; he knew she had a good head on her shoulders. He had been tom's age when he met Baby; he knew what kind of thoughts were running through Tom's mind and he wanted to protect his daughter from making a decision she wasn't ready for.

"Haven't seen you for awhile."

"She's been busy, Tom."

"I can speak for myself, Dad."

" Tom, we might be awhile can you take my 1:00 rumba?"

"Um, sure. Bye, Angel."

"Bye, Tom."

Rhonda waited until Tom was pout of sight before she unleashed a tirade on her dad.

"What was that all about?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do know. Why did you push Tom away like that? He's a really nice guy."

"I know that he's a nice guy. He's a nice guy who happens to look at you like you're a piece of meat."

"No, he doesn't!"

"Angel, I've been his age before. I know what 'young gentlemen' are really thinking. And for your own safety I forbid you from seeing Tom ever again!"

At least he made it official.

"Fine." Rhonda replied as Hank arrived with the lunch orders.

Before her dad had decided to turn into Mr. Mucho Jerk Rhonda made the choice to stay out of Tom's way. But seeing him practically command Tom to leave the dining room set her off. It was no more Daddy's little nice girl. She was mature and could handle herself. It Tom wanted to get rough with her she would leave. Her dad should know that! And besides, Tom and her were just friends. There was a good chance that they would never get together.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked as father and daughter returned from dinner.

"Just gonna take a walk."

"You're not going to visit Tom, are you?"

"Dad, you told me not to see him and I won't. You know I wouldn't disobey your wishes."

As she walked out the cabin door Rhonda uncrossed the fingers that had previously been behind her back.

Tom turned down his music and opened his cabin door to reveal Angel Castle, dressed like a princess, standing outside his door.

"My, my. Why isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"It's nice to see you too, Tom."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Rhonda sat down on Tom's bed as Tom began to quickly tidy up.

"I'm sorry the place is such a mess."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I could leave if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. You can stay."

"Good."

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Just felt like disobeying my father."

"Angel, the last thing I wanna do is get you in trouble with your dad. Besides, if he sees us hanging out together when we're not supposed to there's a good chance that he might fire me!"

"He's not gonna find out. I'm just gonna be here a few minutes."

"Fine, but it's your life and my job that you're risking."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"You're a brave girl, Angel Castle."

Rhonda moved closer to where Tom sat on his unkempt twin bed.

"My friends call me Rhonda."

Tom and Rhonda began hanging out on a regular basis. Rhonda tried her hardest to keep her father from finding out. She still didn't understand why he had such a beef with her hanging out with Tom. Didn't he understand that she was a responsible young woman? Didn't he get that she knew what she was ready for? Rhonda decided that she should stop asking questions and just accept the facts: her friendship with Tom had to be kept secret from her father. No ifs, ands, or buts.

After a week of secret meetings things seemed to be going fairly well. Tom and Rhonda had created a solid friendship with moderate flirting sprinkled on top. However, when Rhonda knocked on Tom's door late one night she wasn't greeted with Tom's usual wit and charm.

"Oh, hi."

"What do you mean, 'Oh, hi'?"

"Sorry, it's been a long night."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how your dad put me in charge of teaching the little kids?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I had this partner, Lou Ann. Yesterday she came in with the sniffles. I thought that it was a cold and it would blow over. However, today she was M.I.A. from lessons and just over an hour ago I get a call saying that she has an aggressive case of the flu and will be unable from getting out of bed for the next two weeks."

"Did you talk to my dad about it? Maybe he could have someone fill in."

"Already trued that. He says it's too late in the season to find a replacement. He told me I'll have to go it alone."

"That doesn't sound _too_ bad. You're a great dancer."

"Yeah, but just because I got the moves doesn't mean that I can teach them."

"Maybe I could help you."

"Okay, that's a bad idea for two reasons: One, you're dad would flip if he found out that I talked to you let alone that I'm in the same room as you. And two, you've got pools to clean. You can't just drop everything to come play in Tiny Town with me!"

"Tom, relax. First of all, I can handle my dad. Second of all, I only clean pools from 9:00 to 3:45. The dance class for the kids starts just after 4:00, correct?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But, what? I'm a good dancer. And I'm good with people. After all, I'm Johnny Castle's daughter."

" Are you sure that Johnny Castle isn't going to kick my ass?"

"Tom, would I lie to you?"

"How should I know? I've only known you for two weeks."

"I'm a trustworthy person, alright? I've had my dad wrapped around my finger since I was three days old. Okay, so there have been occasions were he has punished me. However, the punishments only lasted a few hours. Why? Cause I put on my bullshit face and he felt bad. Believe me Tom, I know how to control my father."

"You start tomorrow."

"Yes! Can I hug you now?"

"If you must."

Dance class went smoothly. And as Rhonda had promised she kept her father out of the loop. Tom was still on edge; every class he would look over his shoulder to check for signs of Johnny. Rhonda ignored Tom's paranoia and soldiered on with instructing the tiny tikes. As a side effect of their polite flirting the extra amount of time the two employees were spending in each other's company was causing sparks to fly. There were winks, nods, and the occasional handhold. Before they knew it their hidden feelings had fully risen to the surface.

"After a week's worth of classes I have to say Angel, you're a pretty damn good teacher."

"Thanks, Tom. You're not so bad yourself."

"Nah, I'm nothing without you."

"You're too kind."

"Hey, how bout I thank you."

"You're already paying me under the table. What more could you do for me?"

"How bout a dance?"

Rhonda tried to restrain herself from squealing with delight.

"I would honored to dance with you, Mr. Chateau."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Tom politely reached out for Rhonda's hand as he gently turned the record player on with the other. The two began to slow dance, each second drawing closer and closer to one another. Before long, they were moving as one. Rhonda had only seen chemistry like this when her parents would dance with each other when they believed she wasn't looking. Rhonda knew instantly that Tom was the guy for her. Before she could even question if he felt the same way Tom leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Kellerman's

Written By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own this movie or any of its characters. Please do not sue me. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze. May his memory live on forever.)

Chapter 3: In the still of the night…

There was no question that the relationship between Tom and Rhonda was no longer platonic. The two began sneaking around 24/7; making out in the golf course, talking in the dance studio late into the night, and taking midnight strolls in the woods. Whenever Johnny would get suspicious as to why his daughter kept disappearing Rhonda simply told him she was taking extra shifts at the Kellerman's sister resort, which was only twenty minutes away. This seemed to satisfy Johnny but Rhonda still made sure she took precautions before she ventured off with Tom.

"Your dad thinks you're at the other place. There's no need for us to keep sneaking around like this."

"You don't know my dad. The minute we pretend that everything's fine and stop watching our backs he'll catch us kissing and then it's all over for us."

"Speaking of kissing…"

"Tom, I told you! I really like you. And I really enjoy being with you but for the sake of my dad please not P.D.A.!"

"I feel the same exact way about you. But sneaking around and covering our tracks is really taking a toll on me. For the sake of my nerves could you talk to your dad?"

"I would but…"

"But what? You're practically an adult! You should be qualified to make your own decisions. Daddy shouldn't have to pass judgment."

"Look, I understand my dad's a little over protective…"

"A little over protective? Angel, he's watching you as closely as a lioness stalks her prey. That man needs to give you some breathing room."

"Well, considering what's happened over the past year he has reason to watch me like a lioness."

"No, I'm sorry but no little incident warrants guarding your teenaged daughter like a two year old."

"Little incident? You imbecile, my mother died!"

Rhonda stalked back towards her cabin leaving Tom with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment plastered on his face.

Rhonda slammed the cabin door shut, tears now beginning to stream down her face. Luckily for her, her father was booked solid for dance lessons. She could avoid making him upset for at least another three hours. As Rhonda lay down on her bead she tried to resist revisiting any moments connected with her mother's sudden death. Instead she directed all her feelings toward Tom and his undying desire to put their relationship on display. She understood where he was coming from. After all, her parents had dealt with the same situation. However, she knew her father was incredibly more stubborn than her grandfather and even if Tom showed Johnny just how happy her made her and how much of a gentleman he could be Johnny would still consider the apple of Rhonda's eye to be a flaming piece of trailer trash. Rhonda knew that her father was a hypocrite. But there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Johnny wanted more for his daughter; and dating a dancer from South Philly was not the fairy tale he had hoped for. A knock on the door interrupted Rhonda from her thoughts. She opened the door to see none other than Tom, waiting patiently with a bouquet of daises.

Rhonda forgave Tom for his mistake and she was even able to open up to him about how much she missed her mother and how the experience was affecting her dad. Tom was, by far, the best listening partner Rhonda had ever had. She knew that her dad said that guys only pay attention to girls because they want to get in their pants but Rhonda had a hard time believing that that rule of thumb applied to Tom. He stared straight into her eyes the entire time, nodded his head periodically, and never interrupted. Rhonda was enjoying her talk with Tom so much that she neglected to keep a watch on the time. At quarter after five the cabin door flew open to reveal Johnny Castle gaping at the sight he saw before him.

Needless to say the scene that followed was not pretty. As soon as Johnny saw Tom place his arm around Rhonda's shoulders he proceeded to pick Tom up by his shirt collar and throw him out of the cabin. Next, came the fight. Never in their relationship had Rhonda and her father fought. True, they had disagreements from time to time but never was either one forced to raise their voice at the other. Johnny forbid Rhonda from seeing Tom ever again and threatened to send her home. He went on to say that it had been a mistake bringing her to the mountains this summer claiming that she was too young to handle the experience. Rhonda retorted with the simple argument that she was a few years away from becoming an adult and she could decide for herself whether or not she was ready to date. And further more, she was not a little girl anymore and knew whether or not she was ready to have sex and if that's what Tom wanted from her then she would precisely tell him no.  
"Your mother didn't have the control to tell me to stop."

"Well, I guess Mom was a slut then."

"How dare you speak of your mother like that!"

"How dare you slap me across the face!"

"You mother was a beautiful person, practically a saint!"

"If she was such a saint she wouldn't of picked you to be her husband!"

And with that Rhonda marched out of her father's cabin and ran off into the cold, black night.

At six o'clock Tom Chateau opened his cabin door to reveal Rhonda standing before him with a bright red mark across her right cheek.

"Can I stay here for the night?", she asked with a tear in her voice.

"You're always welcome here.", replied Tom as he ushered Rhonda inside.

Rhonda and Tom stayed up the whole night talking about Johnny. How unfair he was, how he was letting his grief get in the way of his parenting skills, and how he needed to learn the meaning of the word trust.

"Tom, you know what would really calm me down."

"What?"

"If you'd hold me."

Tom held Rhonda as per her request. Eventually, the cuddling turned into kissing. And kissing turned into Tom and Rhonda entwining their bodies late into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Kellerman's

Written By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own this movie or any of its characters. Please do not sue me. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze. May his memory live on forever. It's been one year and we still miss you. We always will.)

Chapter 4: Cry to me…

Rhonda woke up the next morning wrapped in Tom's arms. She knew her father would be fuming when she made her way back to their cabin but at that point in time she could care less. She was happy, she was peaceful, and she was temporarily free from all the drama of the previous year. Before she could prevent the thought from entering her brain Rhonda flashed back to that dreadful day when she was informed of her mother's death. It was just a normal day like any other. Rhonda had just gotten on the school bus when she saw her father running down the street. Embarrassment was soon followed by dread as her father whispered the news.

"She what?"

"She was just running a quick errand and a drunk driver hit her.", Johnny repeated to his daughter as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Is she…?"

"I don't know. I just got the call that she's in the hospital. Angel, babe, we gotta go."

Without another word Rhonda sprung out of her seat and flew down the steps of the bus.

By the time father and daughter arrived at the hospital, it was practically too late. Baby had been placed on life support; however the attending physician did not have very high hopes.

"Due to the severity of her injuries we placed her in a medically induced coma. However, she's not that strong. She won't be able to bring herself out of the coma. We have no choice but to pull her off the drugs, remove the life support and let nature take its' course."

"Are you saying that you're going to kill her?"

"We have no choice but to let her die."

"I can't believe this."

"Sir, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to save your wife."  
"Nothing, you can do? You're a doctor! There must be something you could do."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Castle. But your wife's injuries are too severe. We can only keep her alive by using machines. We'd have to keep her on life support from now until eternity!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting you hurt my wife!"

"Dad, maybe we should just let him do his job."

"Angel, stay out of this!"  
"Yes, dad."

"Sir, that's no way to treat your daughter."

"Don't tell me how to treat my daughter. I'll do whatever the hell I want. Now, you heal my wife!"

"Security."

"Dad, just calm down please."

"Angel, wait in the waiting room."

"But, dad I…"

"Angel, go!"

Hours later Johnny returned from the hospital wing looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Dad, how's Mom?"

"Angel…" Johnny started to say as he began to crumble in tears.

"Did the doctor take her off the life support?"

"Yes. I let him. I couldn't argue with his logic for long."

"And, what happened? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Mom's gone."

Rhonda felt as if she was sinking into the floor. Just yesterday, she was picking a fight with her mother over paying more attention to her after school activities than to her homework. And now she was gone. Just like that she had disappeared from her life; never to be seen again.

Rhonda's recollections were disturbed as she felt Tom move beside her.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both."  
"Emotionally, I think I need to talk things out with my dad. Physically, I feel fine."

"I didn't hurt you last night, did I?

"No. My first time didn't happen exactly as I thought it would but it still was quite pleasant."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask me something like that?"  
"I don't know. You're just not acting like yourself."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl. I need to learn how to take care of myself sometime."

"Call me later?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"What?"

"I know it's a little abrupt but I had to say it sometime."

"I…uh..."

"It's okay. I know how I felt the first time someone said that to me. It's okay if you don't want to say it back just yet."

"I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll talk about this later. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Bye."

Rhonda arrived at her cabin to find that her father was nowhere to be found. Feeling fortunate that the opportunity had presented itself Rhonda sat down on her bed and proceeded to collect her thoughts. She knew that when her father returned the first thing he'd want to know was where she slept last night. Once she told him the answer there'd be a discussion about how she was too young to be sexually active, she'd use her mom as an example, and all hell would proceed to break lose. While replaying this potential sequence of events over and over in her head Rhonda concluded that she should possibly go down a different path. She decided that it'd be best if she just talked to her dad about her mother's death. Rhonda felt slightly guilty about using her mother as a segway to her losing her virginity but she felt like it was the right choice considering how she was feeling that day. After all, they never really had the chance to discuss their feelings after her mother had passed. Today seemed better late than never.

Around twelve Johnny returned back to the cabin. Originally he had the intention of relaxing before his 2:00 dance lesson but the minute he saw Rhonda sitting on her bed he had a change of mind.

"When did you get back?"

"Around 9:30."  
"So, I'm guessing you spent the night with…?"

"Yes."

"Did you two…?"

"Yes."  
"We should talk about this."

"I know."

"I mean it's not like I can turn back time but we still should discuss it. After all it's a big decision. It's not something you should do on impulse."

"I know."

"I know what you're gonna say next. Your mother was practically your age when she slept with me. She told you that when she gave you the talk. But that doesn't mean that what we did was right. It's one of those do what I say not what I do type of situations."

"I think we should talk about Mom."

"You tryin to distract me?"

"No. We'll talk about me. But I think we should talk about her first."

"I still don't understand the connection."  
"There really isn't a connection but I just think it's important. We never properly talked about what happened after Mom passed. And you always used to promise that one day you'd tell me about how you guys fell in love. But you never did. So, before we have this deep, intimate discussion about my newly established sex life I want to talk about Mom."

"We can't talk about her after?"

"No."  
"I guess I shouldn't delay this any longer. Dr. Schultz said it'd be good for both of us if we talked about our feelings."

"Would you like to start?"

"I think I owe you that love story."

"I like to hear that."

"Well, you kinda already know how it started so I guess I can pick up with our courtship."

"So, this is after the final dance?"

"Yes, after the final dance. You know more than you think you do."

"I used to listen in on some of your dinner party conversations."

"You're just like your mother."

"I know."

"Your mother and I continued to see each other for awhile after that final dance. It was hard with her in school but we made it work. However, after a few years we drifted apart. After all, she was growing up and I was growing up as well. We both tried to move on but after a year and a half we had to face the facts: We had ruined each other for other partners. There was no one on this planet for either of us. We were stuck together. After we had been back together for six months I decided it was time to make things official. Your mother was in her last year of school and I had known for a while that I wasn't going to be able to find anybody else so I figured it was about time for us to get hitched."

"You're so romantic."

"Don't interrupt. Every since that first summer your mother had kept coming back to help out the entertainment staff. That summer was almost as magical as the first. We spent almost every single minute together talking and dancing, just like the old days. I knew that I wanted to propose but I struggled to find the right moment. Finally, I decided I'd pop the question during the final dance. It was hard keeping my plans secret. You know your mother; always has to be on top of things. I even had my cousin Billy hide the ring to make sure she wouldn't find out. Finally the night arrived. I was so nervous durin the dance I could barely keep my frame locked. In the middle of the dance we did our traditional lift. But instead of leading your mother back onstage or getting members of the audience to help us out I proceeded to get down on one knee. The second I pulled the ring out your mother's jaw hit the floor. She was so surprised but she couldn't have been any happier. I was right up there with her on cloud nine."

"Aw. I officially take back that sarcastic comment I made earlier."

"What'd I tell you about interrupting?"

"Right. Sorry."  
"So, I'm guessing you wanna hear about when you came along, huh?"

"It'd be nice."

"Your mother and I had decided that whatever happened happened. If kids came along that was great but if they didn't that was fine too. We wanted to go out, explore the world, teach dance and just have some fun. Unfortunately, the big man upstairs had other plans. Two years into our marriage a little pink bundle of joy came along. Both of us were so surprised. Even though it wasn't planned your mother and I couldn't have been happier. You really are our darling angel."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And things will always be that way no matter what you do."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about Tom first."

"It's alright. I probably wouldn't have listened to you anyway. I have been pretty pig headed regarding the two of you these past couple weeks."  
" These past couple weeks? Dad, you've been acting like this the whole summer!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Angel. It's just that I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"But Tom's a great guy. He'd never disrespect me."

"I know. After all, I'm the one who hired him. I know he's a gentleman but you're my little girl. Just because I treated your mother well doesn't mean all dance guys are the same. They may seem sweet on the outside but a lot of them get into this business just so they can take advantage of adorable girls like you."

"Dad, I was raised by you. You think I'm gonna let some guy in a tux sweep me off my feet then leave me out to dry?"

"No, I guess not. Alright, you have my permission to stop sneaking around. I'm okay with you and Tom seeing each other."  
"Thank you\, Daddy."

"You better go get ready. You're shift starts in half an hour."

"Right. See you at dinner, Dad. And thanks again."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Anything to make my little girl happy."


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Kellerman's

Written By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own this movie or any of its characters. Please do not sue me. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze. May his memory live on forever. It's been one year and we still miss you. We always will.)

Chapter 5: These Arms of Mine…

Rhonda and Tom took full advantage of the permission that Johnny had granted them. Aside from the hours that the pair spent working at their respective jobs the two were inseparable. Although Johnny wanted to make his little girl happy he still watched over the couple like a hawk.

"Dad, you don't have to monitor my dates. It's not like I'm twelve."

"I wasn't monitoring you guys."

"Then, you're snooping."

"I was not snooping!"

"Dad?"

"Okay, fine. I was snooping."

"I thought you changed your attitude towards Tom and me seeing each other. Apparently not."

"I have changed my attitude. It's just hard for me to let my little girl grow up."

"First of all I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm turning into a young woman. And you can't stop me. Second, try harder. Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too. Don't you have work to do?"

"I'll leave in a minute."

"Alright, I just don't want you to be late."  
"So, you don't trust me with my relationships and you also don't trust my work habits either"

"Fine. Goodbye, Miss Independent."

"Bye, dad."

"She's definitely her mother's daughter." whispered Johnny to himself as he walked towards the Kellerman's dance studio.

As usual all of the Kellerman's mountain house staff was busy getting ready for the end of season show. Over the years the show had grown into a regional event. Folks from all across the Catskill region would flock to the Kellerman's auditorium. The place would be packed to the brim with guests and those just visiting for the evening. As per tradition it was Johnny's responsibility to get the entertainment staff kids ready for the final dance. Which would mean that Johnny and Tom would be in direct contact for over a week. The longest amount of time the two had spent together since Rhonda and Tom had officially been allowed to date. Let the awkwardness begin.

"Good afternoon, Johnny."

"Hi, Tom. How are you today?"

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"I'm alright. Go ahead and warm up with everybody else. I just wanna get my music in order."

"Pulling out the old record player I see."

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging you. I'm just observing."

"Well, stop observing and go warm up."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, everybody while you guys are finishing your warm up I'm gonna just explain some things to you. The theme for this season's show is Throwback. So, everyone who's participating has been asked to perform a routine or song that was popular in the 60's. So, I've decided that we're going to be doing some classic routines; mambo, meringue, and the like. You'll be divided up into groups and you'll switch off throughout the number. At the end we'll do a big group routine together which will close the show. Any questions? Good, let's get started."

The rest of the rehearsal continued on without a hitch. However, when all the other dancers were getting ready to leave Tom decided he had an idea that could improve the number.

"Johnny, can I just ask you something real quick?"

"Um, sure Tom. What is it?"

"Why isn't Angel helping out with this number?"

"She's not a part of the entertainment staff; she's maintenance. You know that."

"She helped me out with one of my classes. Doesn't that count?"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't. You'll just have to make the sacrifice of spending a little less time with each other."

"I'm not asking because I wanna spend more time with her. I mean, it'd be nice but it's not necessary. I just think she's an amazing dancer and she should be included in the number."

"Although all of what you're saying is true she's not a part of the staff so she can't be in the number. Plus, her pool cleaning schedule conflicts with our rehearsals anyway. I'm sorry, Tom."

"That's alright. See you tomorrow, Johnny."

"See you tomorrow, Tom."

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to be in the final number."

"I can't; I have work. Besides, I'm not a part of the entertainment staff."

"I can teach you the moves when you're off."

"My dad isn't gonna like this. You know he hates change."

"I know but you're a fabulous dancer. The world needs to see that."

"My dad's going to kill you after the final dance is over."

"I'm willing to take the risk. Does this mean you're saying yes?"

"Yes."

"You'll be amazing."

"I hope so. I'm not really good at those old dances. I'm better at doing jazz and stuff like that."  
"You were amazing as my assistant. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I'll trust you. But that doesn't mean everything's going to go according to plan."

"It will."

"Alright Mr. Positive, what do you say to us getting some dinner?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Just wanted to throw you off."

"Very funny. Let's go."

"After you, Miss."

"Thank you, Sir."

Rhonda and Tom went to the dining hall to enjoy a quiet evening before they began to put their plan into action.

Tom and Rhonda's dates went from being dinner and a round of golf to four hours locked in a dance studio. Rhonda knew that when she showed u backstage at the final dance her father would be pissed but she didn't care. Rhonda knew that she had dancing in her blood; all she was doing was taking her DNA for a test drive.

"Roll your hips a little more."

"If I move my hips any faster they're going to fall off!"

"I wasn't talking about speed I was talking about frequency."

"Still, I think I'm doing just fine with my current hip movements."

"I know. Sometimes I can be a little critical of my students."  
"I've noticed."  
"I still love you."

"Let's just finish up the routine, and then you can butter me up."

"As you wish. From the top."

"In all honesty I really like working together like this."

"That's great but you missed your cue."  
"I think I should stop talking."

"That might help. From the top. 5, 6, 7, 8!"

It seemed like Tom and Rhonda's plan was headed towards success. That was until two days before the show.

"Before we start our final rehearsal does anyone want me to clear up any parts of the routine they're having trouble with? Yes, Mr. I'm Too Cool for a Dance Partner?"

"I never said I was too cool. I just volunteered to be the only single dancer because we have an odd number."

"What's your question?"

"Can I take half of your solo?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can I…"

"I heard your question I just don't understand it."

"I was thinking that it'd be easier on you if your solo was shorter."

"Giving you more time to shine?"

"That wasn't where I was coming from but…"

"Look, Tom you're a fabulous dancer and I've obliged you with every idea that you've had this summer."

"Every idea?"

"Don't get smart. This is my number and I can make my solo as long as I want. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now get back in line, please."

"Yes, Johnny."

"Anybody have any relevant questions? Yes, Marissa?"

"Can we go over the transition from the samba into the mambo section?"

"Of course. Everyone take your places! From the top of the samba!"

Johnny continued on with the rest of the rehearsal. But he knew when he got back to his cabin he'd have to have a talk with Rhonda. Tom was definitely up to something. He just couldn't figure out what.

Final Chapter Coming Soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Return to Kellerman's

Written By: Seuss Fan

(Note: I do not own this movie or any of its characters. Please do not sue me. Dedicated to Patrick Swayze. May his memory live on forever. It's been one year and we still miss you. We always will.)

Chapter 6: Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner…

Johnny came back to his cabin after a long dance rehearsal. On his way over he had the intention of questioning his daughter about her suspicious behavior but he was too tired to even formulate a proper sentence.

"You okay, Dad?" Rhonda asked as her father collapsed on his bed.

"I'm getting too old for his shit."

"Want me to break out the heating pad?"

"Angel, real men do not use heating pads."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

Before Johnny could respond he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. With her father comatose Rhonda silently slipped on her dance gear and went to meet Tom for a late night dance session.

"You turned wrong."

"No, I didn't."

"I've been at rehearsals more than you have. I'm pretty sure it's a left turn."

"Yes, but see that would mean the turn would be a cross-body lead. My dad hates those kinds of turns. It's just not a part of his style. So, the turn is the right."

"Fine. It's a right turn, whatever."

"Someone's cranky."

"I think it was a mistake to meet so late. I need sleep."

"You sound like my dad."

"Did he pass out?"

"Big time. Almost didn't make it to the bed."

"He was working overtime and he's not even in the number."

"That's Johnny Castle for you. He's the hardest working dancer the world has ever seen."

"Your mom was great too."

"You saw her here? I thought you were new?"

"What, I couldn't have come as a guest?"

"I just wasn't thinking about that."

"Actually, I snuck in."

"What?"

"Like most guys I got made fun of for enjoying dancing. So, I came here to enjoy myself. One night Neil caught hanging out backstage mimicking the dance moves and offered me a job."

"I thought my dad got you your job."

"He got me the job in the department. Neil just wanted me to do something constructive other than steal his money."

"Oh, Neil."

"Anyway, you inherited talent from both of your parents. You really got a gift."

"I guess."

"What do you wanna do with your life anyway?"

"I don't know. I was gonna apply somewhere undeclared and see what happens."

"I think you should go to Julliard and major in dance."

"I think my dad would have a stroke if I went into the family business."

"Why? You're doing something he likes."

"Yeah, but it's risky. My dad always wanted me to be involved in dance. He and my mom started giving me lessons when I was four. But I think he rather have me take the safe route. We barely had anything when I was growing up. My parents' would do dance missionary work and come here in the summer but that was about it. I think my dad would want me to pick a job in which I'd be more financially secure."

"Were your parents happy?"

"What?"

"Even though they were broke, were they happy?"

"Yeah, they were."

"There's your answer. You're doing dance."  
"I think I have some time to think about my future but I appreciate your support."

"It's nice to know you support your boyfriend's opinion."

"Can we just get back to the routine please?"

"You're so your father's daughter."

"Shut up."

The two continued to dance and talk well into the early morning hours.

Rhonda snuck back into her cabin just before six 'clock. Unfortunately for her, her pool duties started a seven. She arrived at work half asleep but happier than ever. The previous night Tom had planted an idea in her head. Becoming a dancer. She had thought about it but she had always pushed it aside. Her father would freak and with her mother gone he would be the one paying the tuition. But, like her mother, it was her true passion. Once she got the hang of a new step it became her passion. By the end of her shift her mind was made up. She was going to pursue a career in dance; there were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Rhonda returned from her shift to take a much needed nap. After all, the show was that night.

"Don't you wanna go to lunch?"

"I'll just have a big dinner."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just don't wanna go home. You know back to school and all. And I definitely don't wanna leave Tom behind."

"I know it'll be hard but you guys will find a way to stay in touch. And school won't be so bad. You'll have the memories of this place to keep you going."

"Easy for you to say you've done this multiple times before."

"Trust me; you'll get through the separation. You sure you don't want any lunch?"

"I'm sure. I'll see you later Dad."

"See you later Rhonda."

After her Dad left their cabin Rhonda drifted off into some much needed sleep.

Rhonda awoke hours later to find herself being shaken back and forth.

"Angel, we're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?" Rhonda responded completely delirious.

"The show! It just started a few minutes ago. We gotta get you backstage and ready to go before it's too late."

"Shit! I totally forgot to set my alarm! Where's my dress? I'm so not prepared for this."

"Just calm down. There are twenty acts before the finale. I think we'll make it."

"You're the one who came in here like a bat out of hell."

"Sorry. I just panicked when I didn't see you waiting in your spot. You're always so prompt."

"Well, sometimes people screw up."

"You okay?"

"Tom, I don't think now is a good time to have a heart to heart."

"I just wanna make sure your okay."

"I'm just bummed about going home."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Babe, I know it's gonna suck but you gave me your number. I'll talk to you every day."

"I know. I just liked this set-up. I can come and go as I please. Once I get back home I'll be back on Dad watch."

"Angel…"

"Can you call me by my real name, please?"

"Rhonda, your dad has made great strides in letting you grow up this summer. Things are going to continue to get better. Your dad's always going to have trouble letting go. After all, your all he's got left. But he's seen his summer how mature you've really become. And I think he's ready to start loosening the reigns."

"Thanks, Tom. Did you ever consider becoming a motivational speaker?"

"It's crossed my mind once or twice. C'mon get dressed. We gotta go kick some dancer ass!"

Rhonda smiled as she pulled her dress out of the closet and began to get ready for her Kellerman's final show debut.

Rhonda took her secret hiding place backstage just in time. There were five acts waiting to go. She was nervous, especially about what her father would think, but at the same time she couldn't be happier. Like both of her parents, Rhonda had fallen hard for dance. Just being offered to co-teach a class with Tom this summer had made her dreams come true. But getting to perform in a space bigger than her living room was a hell of a lot better.

Finally, it was time for the final performance. Rhonda had been instructed by Tom to wait until everyone was in their places before sneaking onstage. Everyone was shocked to see a pool cleaner joining their dance group. But look from Tom signified that if they spoke he would make sure those jerks never danced again

"Ladies and gentleman before we sing the Kellerman's anthem our end of year performance will be performed by members of our dance staff. Let's give them a round of applause!"

The curtains opened and the dance began. As soon as Rhonda looked out into the audience her eyes locked with her father's. She knew he was pissed. She lied to him. After she promised she wouldn't lie again. But as the dance carried on she decided she didn't care Rhonda had grown his summer. She had gone from being a pissed off teen to being a girl on her way to becoming a woman. She got her first steady boyfriend. She had had sex. And know she was publicly expressing her passion for dance. There was nothing or no one that could stop her now.

"Weren't they amazing? Before we gather all of our staff and performers onstage to sing the anthem we're going to take a five minute break." announced Neil. "Just be sure not to leave or you'll miss the best part."

Before Rhonda could find Tom her father found her.

"That was some dancing you did out there kid."

"Are you here to berate me for going against your orders or are you really being sincere?"

"Well, I first saw you up there I was planning on ripping you a new one but I've suddenly had a change of heart. Rhonda, my dear, you've really grown up these past few months. Your whole life I tried to protect you from that. Your mother's death only made that worse. But this summer you've taught me one important thing: If I want my little girl to be happy I've got to let her go."

"You've really gotten good at sappy moments." Rhonda replied as she felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears.

"I do my best."

Before father and daughter could embrace Tom interrupted the moment.

"Neil's lining everybody up for the anthem. You guys better get out there."

"Let's walk together." Johnny said as he put his arms around his daughter and her beau.

"Thanks, Mr. Castle."

"Since you're in my girl's life you can call me Johnny from now on."

As Johnny, Rhonda, and Tom took their places the curtains pulled themselves apart. Every staff member and performer belted the anthem they all knew by heart. In Rhonda's mind she had never heard lyrics so true. Kellerman's was truly the place where people developed friendships. And in her case especially, she had come to find herself.

The End

Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories. Enjoy!


End file.
